bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee
Renee was a houseguest on Season 1 - Kanto and a coach on Season 4 - Sinnoh Big Brother Kanto Renee's fight to be in the game started during Week 1 when she was nominated by Jack for being inactive. When she won the Power of Veto and removed herself from the block, Renee found herself in an increasingly elevated position in the house over the next few weeks. A member of the majority alliance, Renee was able to help keep Corey in the house. To the Senior Citizens alliance, voting out Julio was considered a personal betrayal to Julio and Aly and would haunt her for the rest of the game. When Nicole was a final nominee for eviction alongside Jack and Aly during Week 3, Renee flipped her vote at the literal last moment against the majority's wishes to keep Nicole and evict Jack. Suspicions about who had flipped their vote rose and the majority had pinned it on either Renee or Sydney. Aside from the Vote flip during Week 3, one of Renee's other iconic moments was when she won the Power of Veto during the live Battleship Veto competition against all odds. She used the Power of Veto on Sydney and it appeared as if the house was about to be shaken up. When both she and Sydney survived the Double Eviction, the house was split evenly. However, when she was nominated by the secret Co-Head of Household (later to be revealed as Corey), Aly and Julio exacted their final revenge on Renee by voting to evict her. Known for her unpredictable gameplay and willingness to shake things up, Renee was crowned third place for America's Favorite Player. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Sinnoh Renee entered Big Brother Sinnoh as a coach. She was known for being extremely likable and being the least active coach. Once Renee entered the game, she quickly found herself aligning with JC, Julia Rae, Sydney, and Victor. Renee won the Week 6 Head of Household and nominated Matt and Brooke. Renee had no plans for this week, since her winning HOH was very unexpected. Once her close ally Sydney got in her ear, Renee decided to make a risky move by backdooring Matthias. She believed to have the votes of Julia Rae, Sydney, Matt, JC, Emily, and Michael but after the duo Emily and Michael flipped to save Matthias, Renee had to do a lot of damage control. Renee convinced Victor and Matthias she was forced by Julia Rae and Sydney to backdoor Matthias, making them targeted over her. Victor believed her bait and ended up backdooring Sydney, leaving Renee with no blood on her hands. Renee was nominated for the first time Week 11B when Michael nominated her next to Duncan. Despite not attending the triple, she was able to easily coast her way to the Final 5 due to her likability. Renee won Week 13 Head of Household and after her intended target Duncan won the Power of Veto, she sent Emily home. Renee won Part 1 & 3 of the Final Head of Household competition. She ended up taking Duncan and betrayed her final 2 deal with JC because she was worried they would easily win over her. Renee stated in her final speech that her plan was to lay low and make unexpected moves, winning over the jury. Renee won against Duncan by a vote of 6 to 5, her votes were JC, Julia Rae, Matt, Victor, Emmon, and Sydney. Competition History Voting History Category:8th Category:Coach Category:Returnee Category:Winner